Ya Tebya Lyubyu Polska
by InggriSealand
Summary: "Ya Tebya Lyublyu, Polska" ucap wanita itu. wanita yang sejak kecil kucintai dan kukasihi. Dimanakah dirinya sekarang? Aku selalu mengingatnya. Kalung Rus pemberiannya. please enjoy this and please give the kritik and saran.. ufu..


"Poland, ini adalah hartaku. Simpanlah" ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah benda kenangan hasil peninggalan ayahnya, Rus. "Tetaplah ingat aku ya!"

.

_Ya Tebya Lyublyu, Polska_

_._

**.**

**Title: Ya Tebya Lyubyu Polska**

**Rating: T****  
****Desclaimer: hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya****  
****Character: ****Poland/Ukraine+ Belarus & Lithuania****  
****Summary: ****"Ya Tebya Lyublyu, Polska" ucap wanita itu. wanita yang sejak kecil kucintai dan kukasihi. Dimanakah dirinya sekarang? Aku selalu mengingatnya. Kalung Rus pemberiannya.**

**Note: cerita ini adalah kado ultah untuk **xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine **yang sama-sama suka pairing PolUkr... dan maaf kalau ada typo.. saya sudah hiatus hampir setahunan deh sepertinya ahaha.. well i think i must go to this comunity again.. *gigle* selamat membacanya..**

**Time : Hetali Gakuen**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cahaya mentari pagi menembus kaca kamarku dan menyinari mataku dengan silaunya. Kubuka pelupuk mataku dengan perlahan. Ya, hari sudah pagi dan aku menyesalinya. Bukan menyesal karena hari ini sudah pagi, namun mimpiku kali ini begitu indah dan merindukan. Aku segera beranjak dari kasurku dengan lesu dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku melihat diriku tidur tanpa busana sehelaipun dan hanya ditutup oleh selimut berwarna kuning.

.

_Ya Tebya Lyublyu Polska_. Ah anak itu cinta pertamaku dulu. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Bersama siapa dia sekarang? Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja tanpaku? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Ada dimana dia sekarang?

Aku bermimpi saat kami masih kecil. Saat dimana ia memberikan benda berharganya kepadaku. Cincin Rus yang kucadikan kalung dan kupakai selama ini. Ini adalah barang yang sangat berharga dan berarti bagiku. Benda inilah penyambung hidupku dengannya. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Gadis itu telah mengambil hatiku sejak dulu.

.

_Ya tebya lyublyu _

_Ya tebya lyublyu_

_My sweet darling_

Sendu-ku dalam nyanyianku seraya mengambil pakaianku dan segera bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ah, sekolah membosankan. Tidak ada yang menarik selain mengganggu Litwa mengerjakan tugas osisnya"

Aku segera memakai seragamku dan memakan roti bakarku yang kubuat secara otomatis lalu segera berjalan kesekolahku dengan tampang bosan.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang yang begitu kunantikan karena aku dapat pergi keruang osis untuk mengganggu teman akrabku, Litwa atau biasa dikenal Lithuania. Aku segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan duduk di bangku yang biasa kududuki.

"LITWA!" teriakku dengan senangnya sehingga orang satu ruangan menatap kearahku. Disana kulihat England seraya ketua osis itu mendengus kesal.

Seperti biasa Lieth tersenyum pasrah terhadapku dan menyapaku. Aku menatapnya yang sedang bekerja menulis laporan dan dokumentasi yang biasa osis lakukan sekitar 5menitan.

"Hei Litwa, kamu ga bosen melakukan kegiatan osis?" tanyaku.

"—nggak juga" jawabnya.

"Apa asyiknya?"

"—"

"Hei bagaimana Kunciranku? Manis kan?"

"—" dia masih terdiam dan tak peduli dengan pertanyaanku.

"Lit—"

"POLAND! KAMI SEDANG SIBUK UNTUK ACARA AKHIR TAHUN NANTI! TOLONG JANGAN GANGGU UNTUK SEBENTAR! KENAPA GA NGERTI?!" potongnya kesal.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Tampak wajah menyesal dari Litwa namun aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku tahu aku salah. Kami semua terdiam tanpa satu katapun. Aku kembali teringat tentang mimpiku tadi pagi.

"—_Ya tebya lyublyu, Polska_" ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"_Ya tebya lyublyu_"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ngomong aneh?" tanya Litwa bingung.

"Aku hanya kangen sama cinta pertamaku" jawabku lesu. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang ia lakukan tanpaku. Apakah ia masih mengingatku?

Kalung Rus ini selalu kusimpan baik-baik dan tidak pernah kutunjukan kepada siapapun termasuk Litwa sekalipun.

"Cinta pertamamu?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku bahkan tidak pernah cerita kepadanya tentang cinta pertamaku dan kini ia menanyakannya. Aku terdiam dan keluar dari ruang osis tersebut.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah dengan lesunya sehingga aku melihat tangga keatap terbuka dengan lebarnya. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga itu menuju atap. Kulihat pemandangan indah itu didepan mataku. Gunung-gunung berwarna biru, rumah-rumah berwarna-warni, awan putih dan langit biru membentang. Tampak indah dilihat mata. anggun sekali bagaikan lukisan.

"_YA TEBYA LYUBLYU, POLSKA_!" teriakku mengungkapkan rasa rindu, kesal dan senangku. Rindu, aku begitu rindu kepada masa-masa indah itu. Kesal, aku begitu kesal karena aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan wanita itu. Senang, aku begitu senang saat aku mengingat kembali tentang masa itu. masa dimana aku merasa senang mencintai seseorang.

Berkali-kali kuteriakan kalimat itu kepada langit dan awan yang memandang. Matahari yang terikpun dapat mendengarnya.

"_YA TEBYA LYUBLYU POLSKA_!"

"Eh?! Terdengar suara wanita tersentak kaget disebelahku. Aku tidak menyadari ada seseorang di atas atap karena pandanganku teralihkan oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa ini.

Aku menatap kearah gadis tersebut. Tampak seorang gadis berambut blond dan pendek layak lelaki mengenakan bando dan jepitan di kepalanya yang bulat itu. dadanya yang bersar itu tak dapat terelakan sehingga menghimpit dasi yang ia pakai. Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu menatapku heran dan wajahnya yang bulat itu tampak memerah seakan mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Namun matakku tidak akan salah. Aku tidak akan salah mengenalmu. Aku mengenalmu lama dari yang kau ketahui. Aku mengenal gadis disebelahku ini.

"—A—Ah maaf kusangka kamu teriak kearahku" ucapnya tersenyum sambil menahan airmatanya yang hampir mau jatuh.

"_Ya Tebya lyublyu, Polska_!" ucapku kearahnya sehingga ia tersentak kaget. "_Ya tebya lyublyu, Polska_, kau tahu?"

"Ah, kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau taksir?" tanyanya bingung.

Tidak salah lagi, wanita yang ada didepan mataku ini adalah wanita yang kucintai sejak dulu. Wanita yang dulu mempunyai rambut panjang dan selalu dikepang ini kini menjadi cantik tanpa kuduga. Sangat cantik sekali. Aku kembali jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanyaku meyakinkannya. "Aku Poland! Polska-mu!"

Dia terdiam tampak kebingungan. Aku takkan menyerah membuatmu mengingat tentang diriku.

"Saat kita masih kecil, kita selalu bermain bersama. Ingat?"

"—Po—Polska?" tanyanya mengingat-ingat. Aku mengangguk dengan mantapnya. Akan kubuat dia mengingatku. Dia harus mengingatku.

.

.

"Polska?!" ucapnya terhentak. Ia tampak mulai mengingat diriku. Ia menutup mulutnya tanda tidak percaya dan airmatanya hampir keluar begitu saja.

"Iya aku Polska. Kau ingat?" ucapku semangat.

Ia memanggil namaku berkali-kali dan meneteskan airmatanya. Aku yakin itu bukan airmata kesedihan atau airmata ketakutan. Karena dibalik airmata itu, ia tersenyum kearahku sambil mengelus rambutku dan pipiku dengan kedua matanya.

"Iya aku ingat" ucapnya menahan isakan yang ia keluarkan. "Kau si kecil yang selalu bertengkar dengan Russia dan selalu mengikuti aku, kan?"

Ya, aku memang selalu mengikuti dia kemanapun dia pergi sehingga aku harus bertengkar dengan adik kembarnya yang telat sekolah setahun. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh dan merasa risih saat aku mengikutinya dan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Ah, mengingat masa-masa itu membuatku kangen dan ingin sekali kutertawakan diriku dimasa itu.

"Kau sudah besar dan tidak seperti dulu ya" ucapnya sembari memainkan pipiku dengan lembut. "Aku tidak menyangka satu sekolah denganmu"

"Aku juga" ucapku. "kau kelas tiga ya sekarang? aku sekelas dengan Russia"

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu saat aku ketempat Russia"

"Aku sering ada diruang osis untuk mengganggu temanku, Litwa" jawabku.

Kami ngobrol bersama dan tertawa mengingat masa-masa lalu itu. Bertemu denganmu membuatku menikmati hidupku. Bertemu denganmu membuat bosanku hilang. Bertemu denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Bertemu denganmu adalah suatu anugrah.

Sejak saat itu, kami janjian bertemu di atap dan ngobrol bersama layaknya teman akrab. Aku sudah jarang keruang osis untuk mengganggu Litwa dan menghabiskan waktu bosanku. Kami janjian bareng, ngobrol bareng, pulang bareng dan bahkan berangkat bareng. Hidupku seperti berwarna dibanding hari biasanya. Kau kini didepan mataku. Aku bertekat akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu dengan benar.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu diatap dengan memandang langit biru, kita kembali ngobrol dan tertawa seperti biasa. Kami bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan terakhir kalinya. Dirimu yang menjadi cengeng dan lemah itu akan aku lindungi dan takkan kubiarkan terluka.

"Aha, Poland kau mengerjai Lithuania sampai segitunya" ucapnya terbata-bata menahan tawanya agar berhenti.

"Soalnya dia enak dikerjai" jawabku santai sehingga ia kembali tertawa lagi. "Oh iya, Ukraine. Apakah kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau suka?"

Ia terdiam dan berpikir. "_Well,_ aku suka Russia dan Belarus" jawabnya tanpa beban.

"Bukan itu, yang kumaksud adalah untuk berhubungan ini loh!" ujarku sambil membentukan simbol tangan menjadi simbol _sex_ tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia tertawa paksa seakan tidak menyukai simbol itu namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa membuatku merasa sedih.

"A—ahaha, aku tidak punya" jawabnya terbata dan senyumnya hambar. "Aku bahkan tidak kepikiran"

"Oh begitu" jawabku senang sekaligus menyesal. "Tidak berniat mencari?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya tidak tampak hambar. Senyuman polos yang sangat manis.

"Poland sendiri? Sudah berapa cewek yang kau kencani?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos itu membuatku bergetar. Aku sangat sedih. Sedih dalam berbagai hal. Pertama aku belum pernah kencan dengan cewek lain. Kedua, selama ini aku hanya memikirkan dia saja dan tidak memikirkan cewek lain. Rasanya harga diriku jatuh dan tidak bisa membanggakan diri sendiri pernah punya pacar.

"Ka—kau meremehkanku? Mentang-mentang aku Cuma mikirin kamu selama ini?!" ucapku gugup.

Ia tampak tersentak kaget dan wajahnya yang mungil itu tampak memerah.

"A—ah jangan salah sangka! Aku ga bermaksud mesum ke kamu kok" lanjutku menjelaskan. "Selama ini aku memang memikirkan dirimu karena aku mencintaimu"

Wajahnya tampak kesusahan dan kebingungan. Wajahmu yang seperti itu perlihatkanlah hanya padaku saja, Ukraine...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu kau kabur begitu saja?" ucap Belarus yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Ia menatap Ukraine dengan datar bercampur kesal saat mendengar cerita kakaknya. Gadis ini begitu gregetan melihat kakaknya yang bercerita bahwa ia kabur ditengah pernyataan cinta Poland padanya.

Belarus mengenal Poland sejak kecil dan bahkan ia mengetahui perasaan Poland kepada kakaknya sangat tulus. Dan ia juga tahu sebenarnya kakak perempuannya itu menyukai Poland sejak dulu. Itulah alasan mengapa ia gemas dengan kakaknya yang lari dari pernyataan cinta Poland.

"Soalnya aku bingung. Aku ga menyangka akan jadi seperti ini" ucap Ukraine panik.

Ukraine tampak begitu kebingungan dan panik. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa didepan Poland bila bertemu nanti. Untung besok adalah hari sabtu sehingga ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Poland untuk sementara waktu. Ia kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Bukannya siasta juga menyukainya?" ucap Belarus datar sehingga Ukraine tersentak kaget dengan kalimatnya. "Kau bahkan memberikan harta berhargamu dari ayah"

Ukraine tampak bingung mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan adiknya. Ia menatap Belarus dengan keheranan sehingga membuat Belarus sebal dengan tatapannya.

"KALUNG RUS!" teriak Belarus kesal.

Ukraine tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya dan teringat tentang kalung tersebut. Ia benar-benar sudah melupakan kalung tersebut.

"Eh?! Kusangka kalung itu hilang" jawab Ukraine panik. Belarus hanya bisa terdiam dengan menahan amarahnya.

Ya, ya, Belarus tahu bahwa kakak perempuannya ini terlalu gampang panik sehingga ia melupakan cincin pemberian ayahnya yang dulu ia jadikan kalung karena cincin itu sangat besar. Belarus teringat dulu Ukraine pernah mencari kalung itu hingga rumahnya berantakan dengan sukses.

"Kalau gitu minta dibalikin saja" ucap wanita berpita putih dikepalanya itu dengan santainya. "Kebetulan orangnya ada disini"

Kalimat itu membuat Ukraine panik dan kalang kabut. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Poland karena merasa tidak enak karena sudah kabur darinya. Kedua, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana saat bertemu dengan Poland. Ketiga, ia tidak siap harus bertemu dengan Poland. Keempat, dia sudah ganti baju memakai daster untuk tidur. Ia menangis berlari kearah kamarnya. Namun belum sempat ia masuk, Poland sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Hi" ucap Poland tersenyum tanpa berdosa. Ukraine merasa lemas dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

Suasana hening sejak semenit yang lalu. Ukraine dan Poland duduk terdiam di lantai kamar milik gadis itu. tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali seakan dunia bisu. Keadaan tidak sama seperti saat kemarin. Keadaan tidak bisa seperti saat tertawa dan bergurau bersama. Walau mereka sendiri menginginkan untuk berbicara, tapi suasana ini bukan suasana untuk bersenda gurau seperti biasa.

"—maaf kamarku berantakan" ucap Ukraine mencoba memulai percakapan. Poland lalu menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau feminine sekali. Aku suka –dengan renda itu-" ucap Poland sambil melihat baju daster milik Ukraine yang berenda-renda itu.

Lalu kembali suasana hening. Mereka kembali terdiam tanpa seribu bahasa dikamar besar itu. mereka tampak bingung satu sama lain untuk membuat kalimat.

"—Begini—aku –aku minta maaf tentang pernyataanku" ucap Poland memulai percakapan. "Karena hal itu kau jadi takut—"

"Bu—Bukan" sangkal Ukraine dengan wajah kesulitan dan kebingungan. "Aku bukan takut, tapi aku hanya kaget"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih menyimpan perasaan padaku, tapi yang kau sukai hanya diriku yang dimasa lalu. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku—" lanjut Ukraine menahan airmatanya.

"Ukraine!" Poland menyanggah kalimat Ukraine. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku menyukaimu bukan hanya padamu yang dulu!"

Ukraine tersentak kaget. Airmatanya tidak dapat ia bendung. "Maaf, tapi aku—"

"Kalau aku menyukaimu hanya pada saat kau masih kecil, aku tidak akan mungkin mengenalimu yang sekarang, dan aku tidak bakal mungkin menyapamu dan bahkan mengejarmu lagi" lanjut Poland menyanggah kalimat Ukraine. Ia engeluarkan kalung yang ia pakai dan memperlihatkanya kepada gadis itu.

"Cincin simbol ayah yang diberikan untukku dan Russia?!"

"Ini peninggalan Rus untukmu" ucap Poland. "Kau tahu, aku selalu memakainya. Ini kenangan Rus, kamu dan juga aku"

Ukraine menatap Poland dan cincin itu tanda tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Poland masih mengingatnya, memakainya dan bahkan menjaganya.

"Aku masih ingat semuanya. _Ya tebya lyublyu,_ Polska kau bilang—"

Ukraine menggenggam tangan Poland yang memegang kalung simbol itu sehingga Poland menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap ke gadis yang tengah menangis itu.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu Polska_" ucap gadis itu dikala tangisannya. "Maaf kusangka kau hanya mempermainkanku"

"Ukraine?"

"Kusangka kau hanya mengejar harta ayahku"

Poland mengusap airmata Ukraine dengan pelan dan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"kau terlalu cantik untuk kukejar kekayaannya. Aku suka kamu sebagai kamu" ucap Poland meyakinkan Ukraine.

Ukraine tersenyum kecil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Poland tidak berbohong. Polang tersentak melihat senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajah Ukraine. tanpa ia sadari, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Ukraine. Ia terhenti saat mengetahui Belarus datang sambil membawakan minuman untuk mereka tanpa mempedulikan situasi itu.

"Aku datang bawa minum—ah" Belarus terpeleset sehingga menumpahkan minuman tersebut ke tubuh mungil Poland.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya kau jadi harus pakai bajuku" ucap Ukraine seraya membersihkan bekas tumpahan tadi. "Maaf kebesaran, akan kucuci bajumu"

Ukraine mengambil baju milik Poland dan segera ke dapur untuk mencucinya. Poland melihat kearah baju berenda itu dan kesekeliling ruangan itu. ia menatap ruangan itu dengan seksama sehingga menatap kearah lemari. Ia mendekati lemari tersebut dan membukanya. Begitu kecewa dia saat mengetahui sangat sedikit sekali pakaian feminin dilemari gadis itu.

"Poland, maaf menunggu la—" Ukraine kembali dari mencuci baju dan ia tersentak kaget saat melihat Poland tengah di depan lemarinya.

"Ah, maaf ini—"

Ukraine tersenyum. "Mau menginap disini? Kau tidak mungkin pulang dengan daster seperti itu kan?"

Poland terhenyak dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan Ukraine. ia melebarkan matanya yang berwarna hijau itu dan mengangguk pasti. Ukraine tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau disebelah kiri dan aku sebelah kanan. Guling ini kalau mau pakai, pakai saja" ucap Ukraine seraya merapikan kasurnya.

"Eh? Tidak apa tidur seranjang?"

"Aku percaya pada Poland" ucap Ukraine tersenyum tanpa beban.

Mendengar hal itu Poland segera berteriak "Ka—kalau begitu aku akan merape kamu hingga kamu tidak percaya padaku lagi!"

Ukraine tertawa geli mendengarya,

"Untuk Poland sih tidak apa-apa, aku percaya" ujarnya tertawa. "_Ya tebya lyublyu, Polska. Im yours tonight_"

Wajah poland memerah menatap Ukraine dan bahkan ia kalah dari wanita yang ia cintai itu.

.

.

* * *

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ceritanya abal... ga ada ide cerita dan akhirnya cerita yang dulu kugambar yang kubuat... terimakasih sudah membaca... review ya kritik dan saran... pliiiiiissssss... sudah lama aku ga buat ffn lagi sejak skripsi tahun lalu... wahaha berarti udh hiatus dari setahun lebih dund nih gw XDDD... wkwkwkw banyak typo nih udah mulai lupa sama penulisan XDD.. maaf...**

**.**

**.**

**Spasibo**

**Dear and love,**

**Inggrisealand2012**


End file.
